love me at the school
by selene17
Summary: una escuela nueva, un viejo amigo y un compañero de habitacion no muy comun y algo dormilon
1. Chapter 1

**MI primer fan de kyo kara Mao los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por que adoro el yuuram **

**LOVE ME AT THE SCHOOL**

Capítulo uno.

— ¡¿Una escuela para chicos?! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?—gritaba un moreno a su madre.

— Yuu-chan, ¿qué tiene de malo? Es una escuela muy bien recomendada, tiene buenos maestros y un equipo de beisbol también, muy reconocido por cierto— dijo Miko entusiasta.

— ¡Es una escuela para chicos! ¡Ni siquiera el equipo de beisbol lo vale!— estaba furioso.

El propósito de Yuuri al entrar a la preparatoria era encontrar una linda chica para ser su novia. Cómo lograría encontrar a su alma gemela si ni siquiera podría tener contacto con ninguna chica. Porque su propia madre trataba de arruinar su vida. Ya suficiente había tenido cuando de pequeño la mujer le vestía de niña por su sueño frustrado de tener una hija.

Justo cuando iba a seguir reclamando, la imagen de la mujer frente a él lo detuvo. Miko tenía la frente gacha, con el fleco haciendo sombra en sus ojos. El pelinegro sabía lo que venía, pero antes de poder hacer algo su madre comenzó a llorar a mares, acusándolo de desconsiderado por gritarle de esa forma, cuando lo único que ella quería era lo mejor para su hijo. Al ver la escena, Yuuri soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse y luego dijo:

— Lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte de esa forma.

— Entonces si iras a la escuela ¿verdad?— preguntó Miko entre sollozos.

— Supongo que no me hará deño tratar por un tiempo—"por lo menos hasta que acabe el curso y pueda cambiarme de escuela" pensó mientras daba a su madre una sonrisa.

— Ahhhhhh, ¡qué feliz soy!— dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos— Me muero por verte en las obras escolares.

— ¿Obras escolares?—preguntó el otro sin muchas ganas de saber la respuesta.

— Claro, esta escuela es reconocida principalmente por sus musicales de navidad y de final de año. ¡Ya deseo verte actuando frente a todos Yuu-chan!—dijo su madre emocionada mientras corría a avisarle a su esposo la buena nueva.

—"¿Por qué quie…"—no terminó de plantearse el chico cuando un pensamiento azotó su mente. "Una escuela para chicos no tiene chicas (que inteligente verdad?...XD), así que en las obras…No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO"— gritó mentalmente mientras su cuerpo permanecía estático en el lugar de la antigua charla.

— Definitivamente este año será muy difícil—dijo para sí mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación con la cabeza gacha.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la pequeña casa japonesa, Shouma Shibuya, el padre de nuestro moreno, dejó el periódico de lado para escuchar la noticia que tenía a su mujer tan alegre.

— ¿Quién te recomendó la escuela?— preguntó antes de que su eufórica mujer siguiera imaginado a su hijo como la Julieta de la obra.

— Pues verás—dijó Miko rememorando una vieja plática con cierto chico de lentes.

Hace dos meses

— Ken-chan, hace mucho que no vienes por aquí.

—Lo siento mamá, pero había estado ocupado con las inscripciones del colegio— dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras se acomodaba los lente.

— Ya veo. Que pena que Yuu-chan y Ken-chan ya no vayan a estudiar juntos—dijo la castaña con un tono de niña chiquita.

— Tiene razón, pero no creo que a Shibuya le fuese a gustar mi escuela. En especial por las obras.

— ¿Obras?—preguntó Miko con una mirada curiosa.

— Sí, las obras de Navidad y fin de curso. Como es una escuela para chicos, nosotros tenemos que hacer papeles femeninos también.

— ¡Cómo el Kabuki!—exclamo la mujer emocionada.

— Exactamente, y ya que Shibuya y yo tenemos una complexión pequeña, sería muy probable que nos tocaran esa clase de papeles. Por mí no hay problema, pero…

— Ahhhhhhh—interrumpió Miko— Mi Yuu-chan debe entrar a esa escuela. Yo me encargaré de ello. Además, ¿cómo podría dejar que dos amigos de tanto tiempo se separen? ¿Cuál es el nombre Ken-chan?

— Preparatoria Sakurawa—respondió con una sonrisa el chico.

— Entonces esta decidido. Yuu-chan irá a la Preparatoria Sakurawa

— Eso sería genial, así no me sentiré tan solo— dijo Murata mientras se levantaba del sofá.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto Ken-chan?

— Sí, aún tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar—comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Entonces cuídate mucho— se despidió Miko.

— Así lo haré.

—Y así supe de la escuela—dijo Miko con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ya veo— dijo Shouma con una sonrisa nerviosa—"Pobre Yuuri"—pensó—"no podrá contra la determinación de su madre.

— Ah, se me olvidó decirle que empaque—dijo Miko para después correr a la habitación de su hijo.

— ¿Empacar?—preguntó el padre para si.

Yuuri estaba recostado en su cama cuando alguien abrió la puerta sin previo aviso.

— ¿Mamá?

— Yuu-chan, no se te olvide empacar todo lo necesario. Ya sabes, cepillo de dientes, para cabello, ropa interior…

— ¿Empacar? ¿Vamos de viaje?— cuestionó el moreno.

— ¿No te dije? La preparatoria Sakurawa está muy lejos de aquí, y como tiene servicio de dormitorios, te quedarás a dormir allí.

El muchacho suspiró resignado. Ya había aceptado todo lo relacionado a esa escuela y aunque no le gustaba mucho, no podía contra su madre.

— Ok, pero ¿podré venir a casa los fines de semana verdad?

— Por supuesto Yuu-chan—dijo su madre con una sonrisa—Partes en dos días hijo—agregó antes de salir.

Dos días después.

— Yuu-chan, ya es hora.

—Ya voy, ya voy—dijo el chico mientras bajaba de las escaleras con sus dos valijas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda Shibuya?

— ¿Murata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Mamá me dijo que papá me podía llevar a la escuela.

— ¿Esta de camino a la mía?—preguntó Yuuri confundido.

— Voy a estudiar en la misma escuela que tú Shibuya.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bien!—"Por lo menos tendré a algún conocido"—pensó aliviado.

Luego subieron al coche y se prepararon para ir al colegio. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que empezaron el viaje, y Yuuri agradeció que Murata hubiese llevado unos bocadillos y un juego de ajedrez, aunque en eso no era para nada bueno. Sin embargo, servía para entretenerse.

Llegaron al colegio cuando caía la noche, después de seis horas de recorrido. Las cuales por cierto tuvo que completar Murata, pues su amigo no sabía conducir. La escuela era muy grande. A la vista estaba una barda muy alta de color rojo y una reja de fierro forjado, muy elegante.

Un guardia que vigilaba la puerta les preguntó sus nombres, y después los buscó en una lista para permitirles pasar. Ya en el interior, vieron unos extensos jardines antes de llegar a la puerta de la escuela. Entraron y un alumno de grado avanzado esperaba en las puertas con otra lista en sus manos.

—Buenas noche—dijo Murata con una sonrisa— mi nombre es Murata Ken y el es ShibuyaYuuri— señaló a su amigo.

—Si los tengo— afirmó el otro mientras checaba su lista—Tu habitación es la 345 del bloque A, y la tuya—agregó señalando aYuuri— es la 346 del mismo bloque.

— Gracias— contestaron los dos chicos.

— Yuuri— llamó su padre.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Suerte, llama si tienes algún problema—dijo con una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

— Está bien, los veo el siguiente fin de semana.

— Cuídate— se despidió Shouma mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Después de que su padre salió, Yuuri siguió a Murata, quien ya había pedido indicaciones para llegar a sus dormitorios. Las dos estancias estaban una frente a la otra, así que ambos chicos decidieron meter su equipaje y luego salir a hablar.

Yuuri abrió la puerta frente a él e introdujo sus dos maletas dentro de la habitación. A primera vista no era tan mala, de hecho, era bastante amplia. Tenía dos puertas, que supuso que debían ser un armario y un baño. Cerro la puerta principal tras de si, y observando aún su nueva habitación.

— No esta mal—dijo mientras asentaba su equipaje en el piso

— Claro—dijo una voz.

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— gritó cayendo al piso.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—preguntó un chico en la habitación

— ¿Quién…—no pudo terminar el moreno, pues su mirada localizó al dueño de esa voz.

Era un chico de cabellos dorados con unas bellas orbe esmeralda y piel bastante blanca, lo que le hacía parecer europeo.

— "Es hermoso"—pensó Yuuri mientras lo veía embobado.

— ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Qué te pasa enclenque?

— No me llames así— dijo el ojinegro reaccionando ante la burla— además, ¿quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

— Soy tu compañero de cuarto idiota, y estaba tranquilo leyendo cuando tu entraste sin tocar— respondió el rubio con una evidente cara de enfado.

— Shibuya—llamó Murata tocando la puerta— ¿puedo pasar?

— Sí.

— ¿Qué fue ese grito Shibuya?

— No fue nada Murata, es solo que…—miró a ver al su compañero mientras se levantaba del piso.

— Ah, tu debes ser el compañero de Shibuya— exclamó el chico de lentes señalando al rubio—mucho gusto, mi nombre es Murata Ken.

— Soy Wolfram von Bielefeld—dijo el otro mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Por eso gritaste Shibuya? Se que es muy lindo pero no es para tanto—dijo Murata con una mirada inocente.

— ¡¿Qué?!— gritaron los otros dos sonrojados.

— No grite por eso, es que pensé que no había nadie en la habitación y me sorprendió.

— Oye enclenque, tú entraste aquí como si nada y yo no grite como una niña.

— No me llames enclenque.

— ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo eso eres.

— Ehem—se aclaro la garganta el otro moreno que solo estaba observando la conversación divertido— creo que los dejaré solos para que se conozcan mejor. Hasta mañana Shibuya.

— No Murat…—no pudo terminar pues su amigo ya había salido cerrando la puerta.

—Tú enclenque—llamó su atención el oji-verde mientras lo tomaba por el brazo, haciendo que lo mirara— Escucha bien porque no lo voy a repetir. Las reglas son simples, tú dormirás en la cama de arriba y más te vale que mantengas tus cosas arregladas. Ese es al baño—indicó señalando una puerta de madera— y ese es el armario, del cual solo puedes usar la mitad—dijo señalando la otra puerta.

Luego lo soltó y se fue a recostar en su cama para seguir leyendo. Pero antes de abrir su libro se incorporó en la cama de nuevo y dijo:

— Dime tu nombre.

Al joven moreno esto le sonó como una orden pero de todos modos contestó.

— Shibuya Yuuri.

— Mas te vale no escabullirte en mi cama mientras duermo Yuuri—dicho esto, dejó su libro en la mesa y se acostó mirando hacia la pared.

— ¡Yo no soy de eso!—exclamó Yuuri ruborizado ante ese comentario.

— Nunca se sabe—contestó el otro sin voltear a verlo.

El moreno solo frunció un poco el ceño, y luego entró al baño a ponerse su pijama, para después subir a su cama y recostarse.

— "Este será un año muy largo"—pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente.

Yuuri se levantó temprano como siempre acostumbraba. Eran más o menos las 6 de la mañana cuando abrió los ojos. Los talló con sus manos para terminar de despertarse y se bajó con cuidado de la cama, para no despertar a su nuevo compañero.

Se dirigió a una de las maletas para sacar los artículos de higiene que necesitaba, pues con todas las emociones el día anterior no había tenido ganas de desempacar. Después, entró al baño para bañarse. Este no era muy grande, y tenía lo esencial. O sea, una regadera, un retrete, un lavabo y sobre éste, un pequeño armario con espejo.

Yuuri abrió el grifo y reguló la temperatura del agua con las llaves de agua fría y agua caliente.

El rubio mientras tanto dormía plácidamente envuelto entre las sabanas. Para su desgracia, despertó a las seis y media de la mañana por el sonido de agua cayendo. Él odiaba despertar temprano, generalmente siempre se levantaba como a las nueve y eso solo si tenía alguna clase temprano, sino dormía hasta medio día.

Pero ese era cuando tenía el cuarto solo para él. Ahora tenía a un compañero que al parecer le gustaba despertar temprano y tomar duchas que molestaran a los demás.

Justó cuando Wolfram abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta del baño, Yuuri salía cubierto por una toalla corta. Wolfram terminó de despertar ante la visión del chico. Tenía bien marcados los músculos del abdomen, algo que no se notaba para nada con la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior. Inmediatamente se sonrojó cuando notó que Yuuri se iba a quitar la toalla para vestirse.

— ¡Exhibicionista!—gritó— ¿Crees que estas solo o qué?

— Ah, ya te levantaste. Buenos días— saludó mientras se disponía a seguir con lo que hacía.

— No hagas eso enfrente de mí— gritó el otro sentándose en su cama.

Yuuri solo lo miró extrañado. Después de todo, en las escuelas comunes de Japón los chicos siempre veían a otros en los vestidores de los gimnasios. Luego calló en cuanta de que las facciones de su nuevo compañero no eran muy japonesas que digamos.

— Ah, es que no eres de aquí ¿verdad?—dijo mientras tomaba su ropa e iba al baño para vestirse, ya que había notado la incomodidad del rubio.

— No, enclenque, soy de Alemania.

Yuuri se vistió rápido con unos jeans cafés y una camiseta sport blanca.

— Por eso no estás acostumbrado a que otros chicos se vistan enfrente tuyo—reflexionó el moreno.

— No, y te agradecería que no lo hicieses—dijo con tono de enfado.

— Ok, no te preocupes. Por cierto, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo— dijo caminando hacia el rubio— Mi nombre es Shibuya Yuuri, mucho gusto— se presentó extendiendo la mano.

— Wolfram von Bielefeld—dijo el otro respondiendo al saludo.

Yuuri sonrió, acto que hiso al rubio sonrojarse y soltar la mano del peli-negro.

— Espero que no hayas mojado el piso del baño—dijo mientras se volvía a recostar.

— ¿No vas a levantare?

— Claro que no, enclenque. Fuiste tú quien me despertó.

— A, disculpa—dijo Yuuri rascándose la cabeza apenado.

El rubio solo se limitó revolverse un poco en su cama, para indicar que le dejara tranquilo. Yuuri, al no escuchar respuesta de parte de Wolfram, se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir. Luego fue a la habitación de Murata, para saludarlo, pero antes de tocar miró la ventana. Apenas estaba amaneciendo, y a pesar de que su amigo se levantara temprano, pensó que estaría cansado por el viaje del día anterior por lo que mejor regresó a su propio cuarto.

Wolfram mientras tanto intentaba dormirse, pero no podía. El maldito enclenque lo había despertado. Venía a su mente la imagen del chico al salir del baño. Debía admitir que no estaba mal, a pesar de que no tenía nada en especial. Se incorporó en la cama, pensando en todos las insinuaciones que había tenido el año pasado, por parte de algunos jóvenes del colegio. Nunca le había llamado la atención ninguno de ellos, pero ese tal Yuuri era diferente. Esa sonrisa que tenía no expresaba lujuria como las de la mayoría de sus antiguos pretendientes. Era una sonrisa sincera, cálida. En definitiva, Yuuri era un chico muy lindo.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y miró como el moreno agarraba la silla que estaba junto a la mesa para sentarse. Se veía aburrido, por lo que dedujo que su amigo de seguro también estaba dormido.

— ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado.

— Ah sigues despierto, disculpa por levantarte— dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

Wolfram se sonrojó un poco, en realidad tenía una linda sonrisa.

— No respondiste.

— Creo que Murata sigue dormido y quería ir a conocer la escuela, es todo—respondió Yuuri sin dejar de sonreír.

— Pues que esperabas, enclenque. Solo un loco se levanta a esta hora— dijo Wolfram mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia el armario para tomar algo de su ropa. Luego se dirigió al baño y se cambió.

— Vamos—ordenó a Yuuri saliendo del tocador.

Sin esperar una respuesta, lo tomo por la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia afuera de la habitación.

— Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?— preguntó el moreno deshaciendo el agarre.

— ¿No querías conocer la escuela? Ya estoy despierto así que yo te la mostraré.

— Ah, gracias.

— Vamos entonces. Creo que sería bueno comenzar por los salones, ya que seguro te perderás si no los conoces— dijo Wolfram en tono de burla.

— Si tienes razón.

Salieron del edificio donde se encontraban, ya que los dormitorios estaban separados de las aulas. Comenzaron a caminar por los jardines verdes.

— Es más grande de lo que parece—dijo el moreno viendo el gran espacio que había entre los dos edificios.

— Esta escuela tiene unas instalaciones de muy buena calidad.

— Ya veo.

— Ese es él edificio donde duermen los profesores—indicó el rubio señalando hacia la derecha—Para allá están los laboratorios—dijo mirando hacia la izquierda— y ese de enfrente es donde se encuentran los salones.

Yuuri miraba hacía donde el rubio le indicaba. La verdad era que al llegar estaba oscuro, y no había visto lo grande que era el colegio. Estaban ambos muy silenciosos así que el moreno decidió empezar con la plática.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en la escuela?

— No, solo llevo un año— contestó el rubio con desinterés.

— Entonces tienes 16 ¿verdad?— preguntó el oji-negro sacando sus cuentas.

— Sí—afirmó

— ah— dijo Yuuri pensando en que más podía preguntar— " él no es de aquí"—recordó en ese momento por lo que preguntó a su acompañante— y ¿cómo es que viniste a Japón?

— Mi madre se casó con un empresario de aquí y nos mudamos mis hermanos y yo.

— Tienes hermanos. Yo también tengo uno, pero es muy sobreprotector.

— Mis hermanos también lo son conmigo, por que soy el más pequeño supongo.

— Sí, debe ser eso ¿Desde cuando vives aquí?

— Desde hace un año, por eso vine a estudiar aquí.

— Ya veo

Después de esa pequeña plática se formó el silencio nuevamente, pero esta vez fue el rubio quien lo rompió.

— Supongo que tendrás quince enclenque— dijo el rubio para molestar.

— Sí, oye no me llames así—dijo molesto.

— Yo debería estar molesto. Tú me levantaste tan temprano.

— Ya me disculpé por eso— se defendió el moreno— además debías levantarte temprano para ir a clases ¿no?

— Las clases comienzan a las nueve, tonto.

— ¿Tan tarde?— preguntó Yuuri. Después de todo, en su antigua escuela empezaban a las siete.

— Pues sí, supongo que es un beneficio de quedarse aquí toda la semana— dijo el otro en tono molesto— claro que terminan más tarde que en una preparatoria normal.

— Con razón nadie esta levantado a esta hora.

— Deberías informarte más sobre la escuela antes de inscribirte a ella.

— No fue mi idea venir aquí— renegó Yuuri en tono molestó— fue mi madre la de la idea. Ni siquiera se como se llama esta escuela.

— Idiota, se llama Preparatoria Sakurawa.

— Sakurawa eh— dijo el otro sin interés.

— Si no sabías sobre la escuela seguro que tampoco sabes sobre la ceremonia.

— ¿Cere…— no acabó de preguntar cuando vio a un par de chico bajo un árbol. No podía creerlo. Esos muchachos se estaban besando apasionadamente frente a él.

— ¿Qué rayos te ocurre ahora?— preguntó el otro al ver la cara sonrojada de su compañero. Miraba hacia un árbol, así que el rubio también volteo a mirar.

Ahí estaban dos chicos, muy atractivos por cierto, besándose con pasión, como si quisieran comerse.

Wolfram se sonrojó enseguida, y sin pedir permiso tomó a Yuuri por el brazo y se lo llevó hasta otro lado, fuera de la vista de los dos chicos.

Yuuri reaccionó por la fuerza que ejercía el rubio sobre su brazo.

— Wolfram, me lastimas.

— Solo camina y no te quejes.

— Espera— dijo poniendo fuerza para que su compañero ya no lo pudiera jalar.

— ¿Qué quieres?— dijo el otro chico volteando a verle.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Un beso enclenque— respondió el otro como si nada.

— Ya se que fue un beso, pero — se detuvo ante las palabras que iba a pronunciar— ¡eran dos chicos!

— ¿Y?—preguntó el otro aun sin entender.

— ¿Como que y?

— ¿Eres homofóbico?

— No pero…— no sabía que decir. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ver esa clase de cosas. En su antigua escuela siempre había alguna pareja que se besaba, pero siempre era heterosexual.

— ¿Qué esperabas? — preguntó Wolfram recordando que Yuuri venía de una escuela para ambos sexos— estamos en una escuela para chicos. Es natural que algunos salgan con otros.

— ¿No está prohibido?— preguntó el moreno incrédulo.

— ¿En tu antigua escuela vetaban las relaciones entre estudiantes?— cuestionó Wolfram con una mirada inquisidora.

— No. Supongo que me exalté un poco. Después de todo eso no es muy común ¿verdad?

— "Eso" es de lo más normal, y si vas a estar en esta escuela tendrás que acostúmbrate.

Dicho esto, el rubio comenzó a alejarse de Yuuri. Parecía molesto, y el moreno no entendía muy bien el porqué. Luego calló en cuanta de algo, él no conocía la escuela y ya habían avanzado un buen tramo. Estaba seguro de que se perdería si no seguía a Wolfram.

— ¡Wolfram espera!— gritó a tiempo que corría tras su anterior guía.

— El paseo terminó enclenque— dijo con dureza.

HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY

GRACIAS POR LEER

DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y DIJAN QUE LES PARECE


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo dos, dedicado especialmente a Yuki-chan, quien me ayudo un poco para que lograra terminarlo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo dos.**

Regresaron a los dormitorios en completo silencio. Yuuri sabía que algo no andaba bien, ya que por alguna razón, a pesar de no haber conocido a su acompañante hasta unas cuantas horas antes, podía interpretar su mirada y sus gestos a la perfección. Apenas llegaron la habitación Wolfram se recostó en la cama. Parecía molesto y triste, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?

— Eto… Wolfram ¿te ocurre algo malo?

— No es de tu incumbencia— respondió el otro rotundamente—Por cierto, aún falta mucho para la ceremonia— comentó mientras miraba el reloj plateado en su muñeca— son apenas las 6:30.

El moreno en realidad quería saber que le ocurría a su compañero pero no quería molestarlo, así que prefirió cambiar el tema.

— No me terminaste de contar que es eso de la ceremonia.

— Solo tienes que permanecer parado por dos horas escuchando el discurso de cada uno de los maestros y al final el sermón del director— aclaró Wolfram mientras se acomodaba con intenciones de dormirse.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó el otro mirando como el rubio se cubría con las sabanas blancas.

— Intento dormir enclenque.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga hasta las nueve?

— No es mi problema— refunfuñó el rubio.

— ¡Pero Wolf!— rogó Yuuri con una mirada de súplica.

Wolfram le echó una ojeada furiosa, ¿quién se creía para llamarlo de esa forma?

— ¡Por favor, quédate despierto un poco más! Solo mientras empieza la bienvenida— pidió el moreno.

El oji-verde dejó las sabanas a un lado sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

— Así puedes ayudarme a desempacar— dijo Yuuri inocentemente.

— "Con que era eso"— pensó Wolfram para sí mientras apretaba los puños— ¡No soy tú sirviente ni nada por el estilo, desempaca tú mismo!— gritó a tiempo que lanzaba el libro que estaba leyendo la noche anterior.

— Ya, disculpa, disculpa— pidió el otro al esquivar el texto que en definitiva le hubiera dejado un buen chicón. Pero su compañero en serio se ofendió. Cómo osaba pedirle eso a él cuando ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones; lo quería tratar como su criado. Eso sí que no.

Yuuri vio la mirada que tenía el rubio, al parecer le había molestado de alguna manera, pero solo le había pedido ayuda para desempacar, ¿qué rayos tenía de malo?

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— preguntó cuando vi al rubio con la almohada en la mano, en posición de ataque— Solo te pedí ayuda.

— ¿Es que acaso crees que soy tu sirviente o qué?

— ¿Mi sirviente?— Yuuri pensó un momento (XD…Milagro!!!!) en las palabras del rubio, pero por más que intentaba entender nada más no podía (XD…Por lo menos lo intentó) — ¿Es que acaso pedirle ayuda a un amigo es malo en tu país? — preguntó el moreno rascándose la cabeza.

— "Amigo"— repitió Wolfram es su mente. Jamás había tenido un verdadero amigo es ese sitio.

Tal vez había sido muy rudo con su nuevo compañero. Así que dejó la almohada en la cama y se dirigió a las maletas de Yuuri, que descansaban en el piso de la habitación, solo le estaba pidiendo ayuda. No era algo tan malo ni tan difícil de hacer. Solo sacar todo de la maleta, se dijo mientras abría una y vaciaba su contenido.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó el moreno al ver su ropa regada en el suelo— ¿Es que nunca has desempacado antes?— cuestionó mientras se inclinaba a recoger algo de su ropa.

— Eso es cosa de sirvientes— dijo el otro volviendo su cabeza a un lado. Vaya que chico más problemático— Todavía te estoy ayudando y…— se detuvo. Era el colmo, ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando, parecía que su atención fue captada por el objeto que quedó al descubierto cuando levantó su ropa.

Yuuri se quedó pálido. Lo que vio no le alegró en lo absoluto. Era un álbum de fotos muy al estilo Miko (rosa con florecitas y adornos por doquier), y eso significaba fotos vergonzosas de él cuando era un niño. No se dio cuenta cuando el rubio tomó el libro rosa.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó evitando las manos de Yuuri que enseguida trataron de quitarle el álbum.

— No es nada, dámelo por…— demasiado tarde, el rubio abrió el álbum. Se hiso un momento de silencio que fue roto de inmediato por las sonoras carcajadas de Wolfram.

— No te burles— reclamó Yuuri tratando de sonar molesto.

— Te… ves tan…— no pudo terminar, la risa le había ganado.

El oji-negro se sonrojó, e inmediatamente intentó quitarle al rubio ese objeto que contenía imágenes tan vergonzosas. Sin embargo, el otro lo evitaba con tanta facilidad que Yuuri no pudo más que rendirse.

Ya más calmado, pero aún muy divertido, Wolfram le preguntó a su compañero por que rayos estaba vestido así.

— Mi madre se quedó con ganas de tener una niña—respondió el otro aún con el rostro rojo de la humillación.

— Vaya, con que era… eso— dijo el otro tratando en vano de disimular su diversión, pero no pudo. Y comenzó de nuevo a reírse con ganas, hasta que, tirando el álbum, se cayó al suelo.

— ¿Wolfram, te encuentras bien?— preguntó el otro tomando su muñeca para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero al realizar esta acción, tropezó con el bendito álbum de Miko, y se fue de bruces sobre Wolf.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ambos estaban sonrojados, y no era para menos. Yuuri había caído exactamente entre las piernas abiertas del rubio, mientras el otro estaba en el suelo, con las manos en el pecho del moreno, para evitar que le cayera completamente encima.

Precisamente en ese momento, un pelinegro de gafas entró en la habitación. Lo que vio le sorprendió un poco, pues no se lo esperaba de su mejor amigo. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

— Lamento interrumpirlos— dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

— ¡Pervertido, levántate¡— exigía una voz debajo del moreno mientras le empujaba.

— Disculpa— pidió el otro mientras se incorporaba. Luego extendió su mano al rubio que permanecía en el suelo.

Sin embargo, el otro no aceptó la ayuda y se levantó por su cuenta.

— Espero que le expliques que no pasó nada.

— ¿Qué le explique?— preguntó el otro. Pero luego meditó un poco más la situación. Él con un chico debajo más la mete cochambrosa de su querido amigo pelinegro, más lo que vio en la mañana. Definitivamente tenía que aclarar la situación.

— Yo… eto...

— ¿Qué estas esperando enclenque? ¿O es que acaso quieres que piensen que me acosté contigo?

— ¡Claro que no!— dijo el otro en un grito.

— Entonces ve a decirle que fue lo que pasó— exigió Wolfram mientras tomaba al moreno del brazo y lo sacaba de la habitación— y no vuelvas hasta que este asunto este aclarado.

Yuuri buscó a Murata por más de una hora y media, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Apenas había recorrido los dormitorios, pero no podía salir. Sabía que se perdería si paseaba solo por ese inmenso lugar. En esos momentos lamentaba no haber continuado con el recorrido que Wolfram le estaba dando antes. Ahora se encontraba en la salida del edificio. Optó por esperar a su amigo ahí, pues tarde o temprano debía salir pasar por allí.

— ¿Dónde te metiste Murata?— se preguntaba el pelinegro cuando vio al chico de gafas entrando por la puerta principal.

— Shibuya, lamento la interrupción esta mañana. Espero que tu koibito no se moleste conmigo.

— ¡No!, no…—trató de continuar Yuuri, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

— Que bueno por un segundo pensé que me odiaría— dijo el otro con una sonrisa— Interrumpir su encuentro romántico no es muy bueno.

— ¡NO!— gritó Yuuri más rojo que un tomate, gracias a las palabras de Murata— No era un encuentro romántico, solo me caí sobre el cuando intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Lo empujaste al piso, ¿no crees que hubiese sido mejor en la cama?

— ¡No lo empujé! El se tiró solo.

— Ya veo. Así que el también quería— dijo el otro divertido. Había entendido a Yuuri desde el principio, pero el verlo tratar de explicarse le entretenía mucho. Ahora agradecía que Jennifer hubiera metido a Yuuri en el colegio. Definitivamente tendría un curso muy divertido.

— ¡No! Murata no es…

— Tranquilo Shibuya, entiendo. Después de todo Von Bielefeld es muy lindo así que comprendo que te hayas enamorado a primera vista— dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri— Cambiando de tema, ¿no te vas a cambiar para la ceremonia? Es obligatorio traer el uniforme de la escuela.

— La ceremonia, lo había olvidado.

— Vamos entonces— dijo Murata mientras jalaba al otro pelinegro.

Cuando llegaron al la habitación, Wolfram ya no se encontraba en ella. Yuuri se sintió un tanto aliviado. Sabía que el rubio no le permitiría entrar sabiendo que Murata aún tenía esas raras ideas en su cabeza.

— Apresúrate Shibuya— dijo el otro chico mientras buscaba entre la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso, un uniforme negro con los botones dorados.

Luego empujó a Yuuri al baño y le tiró el uniforme a la cara.

— Mejor date otro baño, debes estar todo sudado y pegajoso— sugirió el otro antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Murata!— alcanzó a gritar antes de quedarse solo.

Vaya problema que tenía. Su mejor amigo creía que él durmió con otro chico. Y conociendo a Murata, no tardaría en llamar a su madre para contarle todo. Y pensar que todo comenzó por culpa de su madre. Si ella no hubiese tomado esas fotos tan vergonzosas, no habría hecho el álbum con el que tropezó y cayó sobre Wolfram. Su madre también era una persona muy problemática.

Suspiró resignado, para después meterse a la regadera y abrir la llave del agua. Dejo caer ésta sobre todo su cuerpo, mientras pensaba por enésima vez que ese año sería muy complicado.

Wolfram salió a caminar por los verdes campos de la institución. La verdad era que, al despertar tan tarde todos lo días, no se había detenido a observar bien esa escuela. Sabía la ubicación de todo pero, es si, nunca antes había disfrutado de tan bello paisaje.

Había decidido salir porque el enclenque había estado fuera por más de una hora. Seguro se había encontrado con su amigo y lo había olvidado. Rememoró todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. Como Yuuri cayó sobre él, como se sintió al sentir ese pecho tan bien formado a través de su ropa. Como su corazón comenzó a acelerar sus latidos al encontrarse en esa posición tan comprometedora, y como volvió a la realidad gracias al pelinegro que entro en ese momento.

Él sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría, sabía cuales eran sus emociones, a pesar que siempre trataba de ocultarlas. Desde el momento en que vio la sonrisa del moreno, se hubo enamorado sin remedio.

— Enclenque idiota— murmuró mientras caminaba sin rumbo, cuando sintió que chocaba contra algo.

— ¡Au!— dijo mientras miraba la estúpida cosa que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

Y ahí estaba la estúpida cosa, que resultó ser un moreno enclenque acompañado del chico inoportuno de gafas.

— ¡Wolfram!— dijo Yuuri sorprendido.

— Von Bielefeld— saludó el otro alegre.

Wolfram lanzó una mirada molesta a su compañero de cuarto.

— No te preocupes, ya le explique todo— aseguró éste comprendiendo el gesto del rubio.

— Más te vale enclenque.

— No me digas así— amonestó Yuuri.

— Oigan— interrumpió Murata al ver la escenita que se iba a armar— Vamos tarde para la ceremonia— eso si era verdad. Yuuri tardó una hora en arreglarse.

— Es cierto, pero eto… ¿dónde es?

— ¡Enclenque! Como se nota que no pones atención— regaño Wolfram mientras empezaba a caminar delante de los chicos.

— ¡Wolfram espera!— gritó el otro corriendo detrás del rubio.

Murata se quedó atrás un rato, viendo cómo los otros dos discutían acerca de temas superficiales. Sonrió para sí, en realidad se divertiría mucho ese año.

Llegaron al edificio principal donde se encontraban los salones. Al entrar vieron el recibidor abarrotado de gente. En ese sitio sería el discurso, y todos estaban esperando a que comenzara.

— Si esta escuela es de tan alta calidad ¿Por qué rayos tenemos que estar parados?— preguntó Yuuri agobiado. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo de esa forma.

— Sacar las sillas de los salones para luego volver a meterlas resultaría complicado Shibuya— observó Murata.

— Y gastar dinero en rentas es un desperdicio— completó el rubio.

A Yuuri no le quedó más que resignarse a estar de pie toda la ceremonia.

Ellos se encontraban en medio de los demás chicos. Desde ahí, podían ver perfectamente la tarima, bastante alta basta agregar. En ella apareció un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Lo que hiso que todos se quedaran en silencio. La ceremonia había iniciado.

— Buenos días compañeros. Quiero darles la bienvenida a los novatos de este año y saludar a los estudiantes de otros grados. Soy el presidente de la escuela, Eliot Meller, para quienes no lo sepan. Antes de que los profesores pasen quería decirles algunos detalles importantes. Seguro ya conocieron a sus prefectos, quienes les recibieron al llegar. Ellos son los encargados de supervisar los dormitorios. Les aviso que, sea lo que sea que hagan durante el día no nos incumbe, pero hay dos reglas que tienen que respetar. No pueden llegar más tarde de la una de la mañana. Si llegan más tarde, sus prefectos no van a estar despiertos, y no habrá nadie para abriles. Otra cosa que nos ha causado problemas es la "diversión nocturna". Después de todo, esta es una escuela desente (Xd Dentro de lo que cabe) así que el consejo de estudiantes se ha decidido que no más de tres en una cama— este comentario recibió bastantes abucheos por parte del alumnado, pero el castaño lo pasó por alto—. Se irán enterando de las demás cosas importantes con el tiempo. Relájense y disfruten su estadía en esta escuela— dijo con una sonrisa. — Ahora les dejo con la única mujer en todo este edificio, La doctora Tailor— agregó mientras señalaba a la mujer que entraba en escena.

Al verla, más de uno quedó embobado. Y es que no era para menos. La chica se veía muy sensual con ese vestido rojo de tirantes, que dejaba ver sus atributos muy resaltados. Su largo cabello negro y sus ojos miel, contribuían de sobremanera.

— Buenos días chicos— saludó con una sonrisa cálida, lo que hiso que más de uno se derritiera. — Por favor llámenme Dayane. Antes que nada, bienvenidos. Espero que se hayan llevado una buena impresión de esta escuela. Yo me encargaré de ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda. Como ya les dijeron, soy doctora así que no duden en venir a verme si tienes algún dolor, o necesitan alguna clase de protección, ¿Ok? También pueden preguntarme lo que no sepan, después de todo es importante estar informado. Me encuentro siempre en enfermería o en la sala de maestros. Por mi parte es todo, ya que no quiero agobiarlos con un discurso muy largo, eso se lo dejo a los aburridos de por allá—indicó con el pulgar a las personas se encontraban sentadas detrás suyo, lo que arrancó más de una queja de parte de ellos y muchas risitas de los alumnos—. Diviértanse y disfruten.

Luego le entregó el micrófono a uno de los maestros. Y así fueron pasando uno por uno. Los estudiantes ya estaban más que fastidiados. Todos los que pasaban decían prácticamente lo mismo. No mensajes de texto ni llamadas, tampoco besos ni manoseos en clase, que se iba a esa "sagrada institución" para aprender, no para acostarse con el de alado; en fin, reglas aburridas que solo arruinaban la diversión.

Pero entre todos esos estudiantes fastidiados, había uno que no podía creer todo lo que oía.

— ¿Shibuya te encuentras bien?— preguntó algo divertido Murata.

— Creo que va a desmayarse o a vomitar— observó el rubio— o los dos.

Yuuri se encontraba rojo como un tomate. Que demonios pasaba en esa escuela. Que era todo eso de tres en una cama, pedir protección, no manoseos. Algo le hizo pensar a nuestro querido moreno, que quizá se tendría que cuidar nada más que solo los clásicos chicos brabucones, y que tendría que alejarse más de estos últimos.

Todos estaban relajados hasta el momento en que un viejito apareció en el escenario. Se hizo el silencio casi de inmediato.

Yuuri volteo a ver. Parecía que ese tipo era el director, y por la reacción de todos, parecía que inspiraba respeto o hasta miedo.

—Buenos días— saludó aquel viejecillo—. Como sabrán soy el director de esta noble institución. Antes que nada, me gustaría decirles bienvenidos, pero que molesto es repetirlo por enésima vez en el día ¿no creen? Si necesitan algo no duden el llamarme— dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

En ese momento Yuuri pensó que ese era el único tipo razonable de la escuela. Pero su opinión estaba a punto de cambiar, cambiar drásticamente.

— A si—continuó nuestro querido viejito— los maestros no se tocan, son de mi propiedad, así que respéctenlos…

Los ojos de nuestro moreno no podían estar más abiertos. Todos estaban locos en esa escuela.

—… y al maestro que no lo haga repórtenlo de inmediato. No quiero infidelidades, tampoco peleas, todo se puede arreglar con calma y sin violencia ni maltrato. Con respecto a las relaciones y exceptuando a los profesores, pueden estar con quienes quieran pero ya saben las reglas, no más de tres en una cama. Algo más, si quieren cambiarse de habitación por que no están con quien quieren, o porque se les hace muy complicado ir de una habitación a otra en la noche, no se preocupen, solo díganselo a un maestro y dormirán con quien deseen. Recuerden, usen protección. Aunque no se puedan embarazar hay que cuidarse.

El moreno empezó a retroceder. Quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Todos estaban de lo más relajados, incluso los nuevos. Es que acaso habían ido a esa escuela para…para…

— AHHHHH!!!!— gritó el oji-negro.

El muy bobo se había tropezado con el pie de alguien. Cayó con un ruido seco que todos pudieron escuchar, gracias al silencio que reinaba en la sala. Murata y Wolfram creyeron que si se había desmayado después de todo.

Todo el mundo volteó a ver al chico tirado en el suelo, al otro chico que le decía que respirara y al ángel divino que sujetaba su mano. Claro que en realidad no sujetaba su mano, tomaba su pulso para ver si seguía vivo, pues Shibuya tenía los ojos cerrados.

La doctora Tailor bajó del escenario de un salto, mientras el director, cuyo discurso fue interrumpido, bajaba por las escaleras lo más rápido que podía. Era bastante ágil para ser un viejito.

— Chicos por favor apártense. Es urgente— decía la chica mientras trataba de de pasar entre la muchedumbre que rodeaba al moreno.

La mujer no tardó mucho en llegar hasta el lugar. Se inclinó ente el muchacho y vio sus signos vitales. Aparentemente estaba bien. Solo era un golpe en la cabeza que lo más que causaría sería un fuerte dolor al despertar.

El director llegó un poco después, llevando a algunos maestros que se encargaron de cargar a Yuuri, para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Dayane y el direc guiaban al grupo, seguidos de dos maestros que llevaban al moreno en una camilla y al último, Wolfram con su cara fingida de no me interesa y Murata, que solo se reía internamente de lo tan sorprendido que debía estar su amigo como para darse tremendo golpe.

Después de dejar a Yuuri en una cama de la enfermería, los otros dos maestros se fueron. La doctora examinó bien al chico para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Luego de terminar, se acercó a Murata, quien no lucía tan preocupado como el otro chico, para preguntarle las posibles razones por las que el muchacho de la cama se podía haber desmayado.

Nuestro querido y saludable moreno era muy observador. Fácilmente reconoció que Yuuri no se había desmayado, sino que se había tropezado tratando de escapar de la escuela. Y pudo haberlo dicho exactamente eso, de no ser porque era muy aburrida la realidad. Así que usando su muy característico ingenio, respondió lo siguiente.

— A decir verdad, creo que Shibuya ha tenido demasiada "actividad" últimamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— preguntó intrigada la doctora. Podía ser que el alumno tuviese demasiado estrés, lo cual sería algo más grave.

— Primero esta que ayer llegamos algo tarde al colegio—dijo Murata fingiendo que recordaba—. Luego de llegar, Shibuya conoció a von Bielefeld.

— Aún no entiendo que tiene eso de cansado.

— Yo no había visto a mi amigo hasta hoy en la mañana. Y cuando lo encontré, digamos que interrumpí algo privado, que supongo que comenzó desde la noche de ayer.

— Inter…Ahhhhh ya. ¿Tú crees que sea eso?— preguntó la chica en voz baja.

— Sin duda— respondió muy seguro el moreno. Había que reconocer que era muy bueno mintiendo.

— Entonces ya se lo que necesita— dijo la doctora con tono triunfador.

Murata solo sonrió ante eso. Luego se dirigió a Wolfram y le pidió.

— Von Bielefeld, ¿te molestaría quedarte con Shibuya un rato?

Wolfram solo volteó a verlo y asintió con la cabeza. Luego, el moreno abandonó la habitación.

Yuuri se incorporó en la cama. Al parecer ya era de noche, y se encontraba en una habitación completamente desconocida para él. Volteo a ver para ambos lados, haciendo un reconocimiento rápido del lugar. Ahí lo vio. Wolfram. Dormía en un sofá que no parecía muy cómodo, apenas cubierto con una fina sabana. Los rayos de luz que se colaban por las cortinas le daban más realce a su rostro, a su hermoso y perfecto rostro. De verdad que se veía divino. Esperen un momento, ¿por que Yuuri estaba pensando esas cosas de Wolfram? Después de todo a él le gustaban las chicas, ¿o es que acaso había sucumbido a la belleza de ese ángel maravilloso?

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Veo que ya despertaste— dijo amablemente la doctora.

— Disculpe, pero ¿dónde…estoy?— cuestionó el chico con algo de inseguridad.

— Estas en la enfermería.

— Te desmayaste baka. Pero que se esperaba de un enclenque como tú— dijo Wolf despertando.

— ¿Me desmayé?— preguntó Yuuri. Trataba de rememorar lo ocurrido antes de despertar en ese lugar. Recordó la ceremonia, los discursos y que intentó escapar de la escuela, cuando sintió que caía. No se había desmayado, había tropezado, lo que al parecer le había lastimado. Pero decir eso solo traería más quejas y fastidios de parte del rubio, así que prefirió callar.

— Ah si, ya recuerdo— mintió.

— La verdad es que solo te golpeaste en la cabeza. No pasó nada más grave— sonrió—, por lo que no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

— ¿Entonces ya nos podemos ir?—preguntó el rubio.

En ese momento Yuuri se puso a pensar en cuanto tiempo había estado su compañero allí. Lo que pasó fue en la mañana y ya era de noche en ese momento.

— ¡Kawai!!! ¿Sabes que no se ha despegado de ti ni un solo momento?— dijo la doctora refiriéndose al rubio, quien se sonrojó ante ese comentario—. Si acaso solo para ir al baño.

— ¿Enserio Wolf?— interrogó el moreno virando a ver al otro chico, el cual solo dio un bufido, volteando a ver para otro lado. Esa Dayane siempre hablaba de más.

— Ya no tenemos que estar aquí, así que levántate enclenque— dijo jalándolo del brazo para que se incorporara en la cama.

— Ya voy, ya voy, no presiones— dijo el otro mientras se levantaba.

Acto seguido, el rubio lo tomo nuevamente del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida. Pero antes de llegar a ésta, la doctora Tailor los detuvo.

— Espera, se me olvidaba algo— dijo mientras se dirigía a un escritorio donde reposaba una bolsa de papel sellada con una grapa—. Esto te ayudará para tu "cansancio".

— ¿Ehh?

— Tú amigo Murata me dijo la razón de porqué te desmayaste— guiño un ojo a Wolfram, gesto que el rubio no comprendió, y continuó—, así que decidí darte esto. Te será muy útil— entregó la bolsa a Yuuri.

— Eto…gracias— alcanzó a pronunciar el moreno mientras era arrastrado hasta los dormitorios.

El director había ido al edificio donde dormían los estudiantes únicamente para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Hablando con los prefectos y con el presidente de la escuela, vio llegar a una pareja de muchachos, uno rubio y otro moreno. Los identificó de inmediato, más por Wolfram que por el otro, que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba. De cualquier forma, él chico se había desmayado, eso si lo recordaba bien.

Intentó llamarlos, pero iban muy apresurados, así que no lo vieron. Preguntando a uno de los prefectos donde dormía ese par, supo el número de habitación.

Ya en su cuarto, Yuuri dejó el paquete que llevaba sobre el escritorio. No estaba muy cansado así que solo se sentó en una silla.

— Enclenque tonto—dijo Wolf mientras tomaba el paquete— podría ser algo que debes tomar.

Dicho esto lo abrió para ver el contenido. Cuando agarró una nota que estaba juntó al frasco de medicina, su semblante cambió a uno sumamente molesto, que Yuuri no pudo dejar de notar.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— preguntó con algo de preocupación.

Su respuesta fue el lanzamiento de una bola de papel de parte del rubio. Yuuri la desdobló para ver lo que decía.

_Esperó que esto sea suficiente, después de todo estas con Wolf y no se cuan apasionadas sean las noches con él. De todas formas siempre puedes venir a pedirme más. También el director tiene un frasco entero, así que a él también le puedes decir. Solo recuerda una cosa, no te malpases Ok? Necesitas descansar de vez en cuando. _

_Dile a Wolfy que no te haga trabajar de más_

_Atte._

_Dayany_

Yuuri no quería ni ver lo que le había dado la doctora. Todo esto se debía Murata y su gran boca de pervertido. Le encantaba hacer bromas de ese tipo, y todo eso llevaba su firma grabada.

Wolfram solo lo miraba con furia.

— ¿Con que ya le había explicado verdad?— decía alzando un puño.

— Te juro que…

— ¡No jures nada! ¡Ya verás por andarle diciendo mentiras a tu querido amiguito!

El director había llegado a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban los dos chicos. Quería saber si el moreno ya se encontraba mejor, así que se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera, escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose.

— ¡Wolf, espera por favor!

— Te hará pagar por lo que hiciste, no me importa si me lleva toda la noche.

— ¡No Wolf! ¡Para por favor! ¡Nooooo!

Y el sonido de más cosas rompiéndose.

— Creo que mejor esperaré hasta mañana— dijo para si mientras bajaba el puño con el que se disponía a llamar—, después de todo hay que dejar que los chicos se diviertan.

Luego empezó a irse cuando lo detuvo uno de sus pensamientos.

— Quizá el pobre chico se desmayó por el desgaste. Será mejor que le envié unas cuantas de mis pastillas mañana.

Dicho esto, siguió con tranquilidad su camino.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de enfrente, un muchacho de cabello negro y gafas no podía para de reír. Le había hecho una travesura muy cruel a Shibuya, pero vaya que se estaba divirtiendo.

**Hasta aquí por ahora, gracias por leer y dejar sus ****reviews. Intentaré actualizar más rápido la próxima vez.**

10


	3. Chapter 3

_**Primero que nada mil disculpas, me atrasé demasiado y sé que no hay justificación para eso. Espero no se molesten mucho. Gracias por continuar leyendo después de de todo el tiempo que los hice esperar. Sin más demora les dejo éste cap y espero que lo disfruten.**_

**Capítulo 3 **

Eran las siete de la mañana. Por los pasillos deambulaban dos chicos que parecían zombis. Claro, el rubio era un zombi hermoso, sexy y angelical, y el otro solo era un muerto viviente (XD. No se nota nada que adoro a Wolfram ¿verdad?)

— ¡Pobres! Pasaron una noche realmente agitada— dijo cierto chico de gafas al ver a la pareja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó un pelirrojo al escuchar semejante declaración.

— ¿A caso quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir? ¡No es posible!— dijo otro llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

— Yo solo puedo decirles que eso dos no durmieron en toda la noche— contestó Murata a ambos chicos, y después pasó a retirarse hacía su dormitorio.

Cuando se fue el grupo que había escuchado los cometarios del moreno no pudo ni aguantar un minuto para ir a esparcir el chisme a todos las habitaciones de conocidos. A ese paso, la noticia se sabría en menos de una hora, lo cual iba de acuerdo con el plan del moreno.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería aparecieron Wolfram y Yuuri. Ambos tenían demasiada hambre en ese momento como para estar peleando. Habían pasado toda la noche en vela, el rubio vengándose del moreno, y el moreno tratando de no ser asesinado. Pero a eso de las seis de la mañana ambos decidieron llegar a una tregua y, después de muchas explicaciones de parte del pelinegro, acordaron matar juntos a Murata apenas lo vieran.

Ordenaron sus platillos en la barra. Yuuri, jamás había ido a ese sitio, debido a todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior, por lo que al entrar se sorprendió mucho. Parecía un restaurante de esos donde solo pueden asistir los chicos de dinero. Claro que ahora estaba todo solitario, porque de nuevo ambos chicos estaban despiertos antes que muchos de los otros.

Yuuri pudo notar que había algunos que si madrugaban, pero Wolfram le explicó que era para tomar su deporte, ya que esa era la hora en la que había menos sol y por tanto todos, incluso los maestros, se sentían más cómodos.

Ya con sus desayunos en las manos, ambos se dirigieron a una mesa para dos que estaba en la esquina izquierda del salón. Había una linda vista del jardín que estaba detrás de los dormitorios, pues la cafetería se encontraba en el mismo edificio. En la parte central de ese jardín había una fuente divina, con un querubín tirando agua de sus manos, y alrededor de esa fuente había mucho pasto, con cuatro caminos para que los que quisieran sentarse a su orilla.

— Deberías verlo en verano— dijo el rubio al notar que Yuuri se había quedado observando el jardín— se llena de unas hermosas flores amarillas.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— Oye Wolf— llamó el moreno volviendo a la realidad— ¿saliste mientras me bañaba? Es que me pareció escuchar la puerta abrirse.

— No— se apresuró a decir mientras tomaba un bocado de sus alimentos.

Yuuri tenía tanta hambre que no notó el nerviosismo del rubio ante el comentario y le dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

— ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?— preguntó Wolfram mirando con desagrado los alimentos del otro chico.

— ¿Nunca has comido una hamburguesa? Son deliciosas. Bueno no todas, pero las casaras si lo son. Prueba—dijo extendiendo la hamburguesa hacia Wolfram.

El chico miró la comida algo extrañado, la olfateó un poco y luego dijo:

— Yo paso.

— Vamos no sabe tan mal— dijo el otro intentando cambiar la opinión del rubio.

Rindiéndose ante las suplicas de Yuuri, Wolfram se inclinó tomando la mano del moreno que sostenía la hamburguesa para darle soporte, y dio un pequeño mordisco.

— Hey tenía razón— dijo, y acto seguido dio una mordida más grande.

— Oye, te dije que probaras no que te la comieras.

— ¡Enclenque egoísta!

— Ah, hagamos algo. Yo te doy la mitad y tú me das la mitad.

— Hecho.

Y así, Yuuri partió su hamburguesa en dos y Wolfram su filete, y compartieron comida. Pero los chicos no se dieron cuenta que otros estaban observando la escena desde atrás de la puerta. Ya que estaban del lado opuesto de la cafetería, no pudieron oír los diálogos, pero no se perdieron el momento en que Yuuri le ofreció comida al rubio, ni tampoco como Wolf tomaba la mano del moreno y le daba una mordida "sensual" a lo que sea que el otro estuviera comiendo. Y para colmo, luego compartieron comida.

— ¡No, no, no!— sollozaba un chico de cabello azul y ojos violetas— ¡Por qué!

— Ese Shibuya parecía tan inocente— dijo un castaño.

— Sí, pero ya ves que no— opinó el chico de cabello verde—. Ahora tiene al chico más lindo de todo el colegio.

Terminaron sus comidas, y salieron de la cafetería. Ya eran por ahí de las ocho y media, y solo les quedaba ir a su dormitorio a esperar que empezaran sus clases.

Wolfram lanzó un bostezo, y se quejó:

— Todo es…— se detuvo para tallarse el ojo derecho con su muñeca— tu culpa.

— Pero tú fuiste el que quería ir a comer.

— Perdona, pero tu maldito cel me quitó el sueño, y después de una noche en vela a causa tuya, obviamente tendría hambre. Por lo que volvemos al principio. Todo fue tu culpa—concluyó el rubio.

Yuuri no respondió, solo bajó la cara haciendo un pequeño puchero. Algo nuevo que aprendió del rubio es que no se le podía contradecir, en especial con el temperamento que se cargaba y del cual feu testigo esa mañana.

— Además— añadió Wolfram a su argumento—, no me despertaría para la primera hora si me dormía a las 7.

El moreno alzó la vista ante ese comentario. Su compañero era demasiado desobligado. ¿Cómo podía llegar tarde a una clase a las nueve de la mañana? Si tuviese que tomar un autobús o algo así lo entendería, pero los salones no estaban a más de diez minutos, y eso si caminaba muy lento. Pero seguro había muchos que hacían lo mismo que su compañero.

— Ne Wolf, ¿cómo es que dan todos en la cafetería? Es grande pero no tanto— se le ocurrió preguntar en parte para saber más de la escuela, y por otro lado, para hacer conversación.

— Yuuri baka. Hay más de una cafetería, de hecho hay cuatro.

— ¡¿Cuanto?! ¿Igual de grandes que ésta?

— La del edificio de maestros es igual que la del nuestro, pero las dos que están en el área de los salones son dos veces más grandes. Además no todos…— se detuvo al notar que su acompañante no lo escuchaba. Volteo hacia donde él miraba y lo que vio no le agradó en lo absoluto. Un grupo de chicos dirigiéndose hacia ellos. El rubio buscaba con la mirada un lugar donde esconderse, ya que seguro ellos iban a fastidiarlo, pero se sorprendió cuando los vio con miradas de odio y dirigiéndose hacia...

— ¡Shibuya!— dijeron todos al unísono.

El moreno, quien no era tonto, pudo notar las miraditas que los demás le echaban. Era imposible que siendo su segundo día ya hubiera conseguido tantos enemigos. ¿Qué había hecho?

— Escucha bien— ordenó uno de los chicos mientras todos rodeaban a Wolfram y a Yuuri—. Ya sabemos lo que tú lograste hacer.

— Espero que entiendas que todos te odiamos por eso— dijo otro—. Sin embargo…

— Respetaremos su relación…— completó otro.

— Y dejaremos en paz a Wolf…

— Pero espero que entiendas que no lo hacemos por ti…

— Sino por él…

— Para que sea feliz.

— Así que si te atreves a lastimarlo…— dijo otro más cerrando su puño frente a la cara de Yuuri.

— No dudaremos en hacerte pagar.

Yuuri no entendía tantas amenazas. De que estaban hablando todos esos. Wolfram por otra parte, ya sabía por qué los otros amenazaban a Yuuri. Al parecer algo, les hizo creer que tenía una relación con el moreno. Algo… o alguien. Instintivamente volteó hacia la habitación de Murata, donde el chico estaba, apoyado sobre su puerta, mirando toda la escenita con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El rubio no podía creerlo. Ese chico era más inteligente de lo que realmente aparentaba. Volvió su mirada a Yuuri, quien ya había conectado cada frese en su cabeza y estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo. Rápidamente, Wolfram le tapó la boca, y dijo para todos:

— Gracias por comprender y enserio aprecio el gesto.

Cada chico miró al rubio. Nunca les había dirigido la palabra.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhh!— exclamaron todos derritiéndose en el piso.

Wolfram aprovechó el momento para arrastrar a Yuuri, que aún forcejeaba para liberarse, hacia su cuarto. Lo empujó dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Yuuri lo miraba con cara de "Qué demonios". Tenía el seño fruncido, y Wolfram no pudo más que aguantarse las ganas de salir a buscar a Murata para golpearlo por lo que había hecho.

— Antes que nada tranquilízate— pidió Wolfram.

Yuuri lo volteo a ver con molestia ¿Cómo podía pedirle que se tranquilizara sabiendo que ese malentendido le causaría problemas?

— Te aseguro que todo esto tiene una explicación.

— Dímela entonces— ordenó el moreno.

Wolfram suspiró con cansancio.

— Escuchaste lo que dijeron esos chicos ¿verdad?

— Dijeron que me odiaban y que lo pagaría caro si te hacia sufrir— respondió con molestia y sin voltear a ver al rubio.

— Y además dijeron que me dejarían en paz.

— ¿Qué con eso?— preguntó más tranquilo— ¿A qué se referían?

— Desde que entre a esta escuela los chicos me acosan a todas horas. Es frustrante Yuuri. Cada momento del día, en clase, en los descansos. Siempre siguiendo para pedirme mi número o que seamos novios. ¡Y ni siquiera aceptan un no!— exclamó frunciendo el seño—. Sé que no debí involucrarte pero…— lo miró a los ojos— si estuvieras en la misma situación ¿dudarías en hacer lo mismo para que te dejaran tranquilo?

El moreno lo medito un momento. La mirada de Wolfram le decía que esto era en serio. Si decir nada el chico se sentó junto a su compañero. Éste, temeroso de la respuesta, preguntó:

— Entonces… ¿vas a ayudarme?

Con un gran suspiro Yuuri se volteó y dijo sonriendo:

— Eso haría un amigo… supongo.

De repente una alarma sonó.

— ¡Juró que no es mi celular!— gritó antes de que Wolfram se enfadara.

— Ya lo sé enclenque. Es mi alarma para despertarme.

— ¿A si? ¿Y qué hora es?

— Las nueve.

— ¡Qué! ¡Pones tu alarma a la hora que empiezan las clases!— exclamó dando un salto para ponerse de pie y tomando rápidamente su portafolios—. No puedo creer que seas tan desobligado— dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Murata solo vio a un moreno corriendo como rayo hacía la salida.

— Ese Shibuya— dijo negando con la cabeza—. Debería tomarse la vida con más calma.

Luego del moreno, Wolfram también salió, pero más tranquilo. Cuando estaba en la puerta vio a Murata apoyado en la orilla de ésta.

— No tenías porque causar tantos problemas— dijo dirigiéndose al otro chico.

— ¿Pero no es lo que querías Bielefeld?— preguntó Murata inocentemente.

— ¿Por qué querría yo salir con ese henachoco? ¡No me gusta ni nada por el estilo!— trató de fingir el rubio, aunque claro, sabía que se engañaba. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Yuuri, sabía que la situación en la que estaba no le disgustaba ni un poquito, sabía que ahora tendría aunque sea una…

— Oportunidad con Shibuya— completó Murata.

Wolfram solo lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Ese tipo leía mentes.

— No, no leo mentes (XD. Ok se que parece que sí, pero no le di ese poder en este fic), pero si se que te gusta Shibuya, y por tu cara puedo suponer que estabas pensando eso— sonrió.

— Aún así, no tenías por que hacerlo— viró su cara hacia un lado—. Seguro hay otras maneras de resolverlo que no lo involucren. Además…no creo que esto le agrade a Yuuri.

— No saque conclusiones precipitadas Bielefeld. Y en cuanto a otras soluciones… ésta era la más rápida y efectiva. ¿O es que acaso no dijiste que deseabas se alejaran cuanto antes?— cuestionó haciendo referencia a las palabras que el mismo Wolfram uso en su conversación anterior.

— Si pero…— dudó. Era cierto que fue eso lo que pidió en la mañana cuando se encontró con Murata, después de la pelea que había tenido con Yuuri.

Eran las seis de la mañana, Wolfram y Yuuri se habían pasando peleando toda la noche a causa de un misterioso chico de gafas.

— ¡Wolfram por favor, deja que te explique!

— ¡No hay nada que explicar maldito enclenque tramposos!— dijo amenazando por tirarle la laptop a la cabeza.

El moreno estaba asustado y nadie podía negar eso, pero su preocupación no provenía de los daños que podía causarle el rubio, bueno quizá en parte, pero lo que más lo alteraba era que la compu en las manos de Wolf no era de del rubio, sino de Yuuri.

— ¡Wolfram, esto no fue mi culpa, lo juro!— trató de calmarle el moreno.

— No tra…— no terminó la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por su propio bostezo.

Yuuri aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar su preciada lamp de las manos de su compañero.

— Henachoco maldito, devuélveme eso— se tiró sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama, Wolfram sobre Yuuri.

El rubio no dejó de atacar y de tratar de golpear a su acompañante, lo que hizo al moreno preguntarse de dónde sacaba energía el otro para poder seguir incluso hasta esa hora.

— ¡Demonios Wolf!— dijo a tiempo que cambiaba de posición con el chico.

Lo único que necesitaba para hacerlo callar y que dejara de golpearlo era, al parecer, tenerlo indefenso debajo de él, con las muñecas atrapadas contra el colchón, a cada lado de su cara y casi todo su cuerpo enjaulado con el suyo.

— ¡Yuuri!— exclamó el rubio.

Al ver como se encontraban Yuuri no hizo más que sonrojarse un poco, pero no podía permitir que el rubio lo siguiera atacando sin razón.

— Lo siento pero es que en verdad no fue mi culpa, y esta es la única forma que hallé de para que te callaras y me dejaras hablar.

— Ok, te escucho, pero quítate de encima.

Notando que el rubio estaba más tranquilo, Yuuri se levantó dejando al otro libre.

— Lo que pasó fue que…

Después de explicarle todo al ya no tan furioso chico, y de acordar juntos que Murata debía morir de la manera más cruel posible.

Ambos se quedaron en la cama, Yuuri sentado y Wolfram acomodándose para dormir. De repente sonó la alarma del moreno, lo que obviamente interrumpió las intenciones de cierto ángel que intentaba conciliar el sueño.

— ¡Yuuri idiota!— gritó mientras tiraba al otro de su cama— ¡Apaga esa maldita porquería!

— ¡Wolfram!— se quejó el otro mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— Enclenque, ya te dije que las clases son a las nueve— decía mientras trataba de cubrir sus oídos con una almohada.

— Si ya sé, pero no me gusta levantarme tarde ad…

— ¡APAGALA!— ordenó el otro a más no poder.

Wolfram era una persona de carácter explosivo, y más cuando llevaba toda la noche desvelado.

— Ya voy, ya voy— dijo para salvarse de otro ataque del rubio.

— ¿Dónde estará?— preguntó más para sí mismo que para el otro.

Wolfram no tuvo más opción. Si quería que se apagara esa maldita cosa tenía que ayudar a encontrarla.

Primero buscó por toda la cama, y no encontró nada. Pero se oía muy cerca.

— Te lo advierto henachoco, si encuentro primero esa cosa, desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra.

— Pero es mi celular.

— ¡Y a mí que!— gritó el otro mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba en la de su compañero.

Allí estaba el dichoso aparatito negro que producía tan molesto sonido. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa malévola. El sonido se detuvo, lo que ocasionó que Yuuri volteara a ver. Wolfram tenía el celular en la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrojó hacia la cabeza del moreno.

— ¡Ah!— gritó mientras esquivaba el aparato, que se estrelló contra la pared haciéndose pedacitos.

Yuuri solo miró los trozos de su celular en el suelo. Estaba la caratula partida en dos, todo la maquinita que va adentro (xD Perdón pero no sé cómo llamarla) en la alfombra, la batería estaba tirada en la esquina de la habitación y el chip quien sabe dónde.

— ¡Wolfram!— gritó molestó.

— ¡Tú te lo buscaste enclenque!— exclamó el otro de igual modo.

— ¡Eres inaguantable!

— ¡Y tú eres un enclenque idiota!— gritó el rubio, tomando rápidamente sus cosas de aseo y entrando al baño.

— ¡Oye, yo voy a usar el baño!

— ¡Pues ahora te aguantas!

— ¡No se supone que ibas adormir!

— ¡Cambie de opinión enclenque! ¡Y ya déjame en paz!

Yuuri no podía más, ese chico iba a sacarlo de quicio uno de esos días. Cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante cosa. Claro, como él tenía dinero para estar botando…

Diez minutos pasaron desde que el rubio se metió al baño. Yuuri estaba seguía enojado por el acto de su compañero. Escuchó que se abriera la puerta del baño, pero se sentó en su cama y quedó mirando a la pared.

— Yuuri, necesito que me hagas un favor— dijo Wolfram asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

El referido no contestó, seguía sentado en su cama.

— Yuuri, esto es urgente, olvide mi toalla— dijo tratando de controlarse.

— Sal a buscarla— dijo fríamente.

— No voy a salir así, los enclenques como tú son muy impredecibles.

— No voy a voltear, no hay nada que me interese ver— dijo con el mismo tono serio. Era verdad que no le interesaba ver al rubio desnudo, o al menos hasta ese momento.

Wolfram von Bilefeld se sintió ofendido con esas palabras, así que tomó el jabón de baño y lo arrojó a la cabeza del moreno.

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡Que solo sabes arrojar cosas!— dijo el otro volteándose.

— Dijiste que no ibas a voltear.

— ¡No lo hice para verte!

— ¡Solo pásame la maldita toalla!

— ¡No!— gritó para después regresara a su antigua posición.

El rubio, cansado de rogar, decidió salir a buscarla por sí mismo. Después de todo estaba colocada en una silla muy cerca de la puerta.

Con mucho cuidado, se dirigió a tomar la toalla. Desgraciadamente para él, cierto chico en definitiva inoportuno entro sin tocar, como ya se le había hecho costumbre.

— ¡Shibuya!— exclamo al entrar, lo que provocó que éste volteara a verlo. Lo que vio fue lo siguiente:

Murata que casi no podía contener la risa.

Una toalla tirada en el suelo que el rubio dejó caer ante la sorpresiva entrada de Ken.

Lo que, aunque no fuera capaz de aceptarlo en ese momento, más llamó su atención, Wolfram von Bielefeld completamente desnudo y más rojo que un tomate.

Ante tan llamativa imagen, Yuuri tenía el rostro igual que su compañero de cuarto, pero eso sí, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Murata adoraba torturar a los dos chicos, y como verán, cuando encontraba una oportunidad, no la dejaba escapar fácilmente.

—Von Bielefeld, te ves bien así— dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

— ¡Sal de aquí Murata!— gritó Yuuri, pues por alguna "extraña" razón, la mirada que su amigo le lanzaba a su otro amigo lo molestaba mucho.

— Está bien, Shibuya. Solo venía a saludarlos, pero veo que ninguno esta de humor— dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Antes de cerrarla completamente, se asomó de nuevo para darle una última sonrisa al rubio, quien no había podido moverse por la pena que le causó aquello.

Yuuri bajo la mirada apenas quedaron solos, y es que toda la vergüenza que había pasado Wolfram era su culpa. Por lo menos ahora estaban a mano.

Wolfram solo se volteo y se ocultó en el baño, cerrando la puerta. Un chico prácticamente extraño y Yuuri lo habían visto desnudo, eso era definitivamente lo más vergonzoso que había vivido en su vida. Escuchó que Yuuri tocaba a la puerta, pero no quería verlo. Posiblemente se burlaría de él.

La puerta se abrió, porque Wolfram había olvidado ponerle seguro, pero no entró nadie. Yuuri solo metió la toalla con su mano y la dejó caer dentro de la habitación. Para cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Pasaron otros diez minutos más antes de que Yuuri viera salir al rubio, completamente vestido. Intentó sonreírle pero no sabía si eso era lo correcto. Wolfram lo miró, y luego le dijo:

— Más te vale que te apresures enclenque, tengo hambre y no planeo esperarte por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya oíste. ¡Muevete!— ordenó.

Yuuri sonrió ante eso. Parecía que a Wolfram no le había afectado tanto como creyó. Era muy bueno ver al chico de tan "buen" humor. Rápidamente, tomo sus cosas de aseo, asegurándose de no olvidar su toalla, y entró al baño. Apenas se escuchó la llave del grifo, Wolfram se dirigió a uno de los cajones que tenía el armario para buscar un antiguo celular que él ya había dejado mucho tiempo atrás. Su cargador se quedó en Alemania, pero Dayane tenía un teléfono similar cuando el vino, y como tampoco lo usaba posiblemente ella si lo í que salió en busca de la doctora, que seguro estaba en la enfermería como siempre. Ese sitio se encontraba en el mismo edificio de los salones, así que fue para allá.

Al llegar toco a la puerta y la medico salió corriendo creyendo que se trataba de una emergencia.

— ¿Pasó algo malo?— preguntó con seriedad, algo muy raro en ella.

— No, yo solo…

— ¡Qué bueno!— gritó apretando al rubio en un abrazo muy fuerte— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿Tienes el cargador de tu antiguo celular?— preguntó separándose de la mujer.

— Ummm, déjame ver.

Se dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba a la derecha de la habitación. Ese era el sitio donde dormía, pues no le agradaba mucho alejarse de su lugar de trabajo por si ocurrida alguna emergencia. Salió del lugar con un objeto negro, que le entregó al rubio. Él lo probó en el celular que traía consigo y encajó a la perfección.

— ¿Le vino verdad?

— Sí, ¿me lo podrías vender?

— ¡Wolf- chan baka! Ya sabes que si lo necesitas te lo regalo.

— ¿En serio? Muchas gracias.

— ¿Por qué lo necesitas?

— Es para Yuuri— dijo mientras enrollaba el cable del cargador—, algo le ocurrió a su cell y le voy a regalar éste.

— ¡Qué tierno!— dijo mientras estrujaba las mejillas del rubio, quien solo se quejaba por el pequeño dolor que sentía y la vergüenza que le daba que le hicieran eso.

— ¡Dayane!

— Por cierto— dijo soltando al rubio—, ¿ya le dijiste a tu madre? Estoy segura que le agradará saber que su pequeño Wolf ya encontró el amor. Ya sabes cómo es Chéri. Le llamaré enseguida para avisarle. Seguro que mi vieja amiga se sentirá muy contenta y…

— Dayane, ya te dije…

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí Wolf? Ya deberías estar en camino a ver a tu novio. Seguro que le gusta mucho el regalo y te da un buen premio— dijo guiñándole un ojo y empujándolo hacia la puerta para después cerrarla en su cara.

Wolfram suspiró.

— Vaya mujer más escandalosa— pensó—. Ahora entiendo porque es amiga de mamá.

Ya volvía a su habitación cuando unos treinta chicos lo vieron. Todos se quedaron rojos ante tan maravilloso ángel y empezaron a seguirlo gritando cosas como "Por favor sal conmigo" o "Se mi novio". Wolfram no sabía dónde esconderse, pero de repente una puerta se abrió y él entró sin saber donde, con tal de salvarse de todos los chicos que le seguían.

— Bielefeld podrías ser más educado y tocar antes de entrar.

La voz le era familiar, se viró para ver de quien se trataba y allí estaba, el culpable de su desvelo, de los malos entendidos con Yuuri y, sobre todo, de el momento más vergonzoso de toda su existencia.

— Tú…— dijo poniendo una mirada diabólica. Yuuri tendría que perdonarlo pero no podía más con las ganas de asesinar al moreno que estaba enfrente de él.

— ¿Yo qué?— cuestionó inocentemente.

— Morirás en este mism…

— ¡Chicos!— llamó desde la puerta a los muchachos que estaban buscando al rubio.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Van a descubrir que estoy aquí!— reclamó en voz baja.

— Dado que al parecer quieres asesinarme creo que me conviene más que ellos te encuentren.

— Maldito des…

— Se acercan Bielefeld— dijo en burlonamente.

— Está bien no te haré nada, pero no dejes que me encuentren— pidió el otro resignado.

Murata salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Del otro lado el rubio podía oír todo.

— ¿Para qué nos llamaste?— preguntó un chico.

— ¿Buscan a Bielefeld verdad? Yo sé donde está.

— ¿Dónde?— preguntaron todos.

De su lado Wolfram escuchó como a unos veinte, lo cual en serio lo aterró. Si Murata les decía su escondite, él estaría perdido.

— Se fue de ese lado— dijo el moreno señalando hacia la izquierda.

— ¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram!— gritaron todos mientras corrían en la dirección que les dijo el chico.

Murata entró a la habitación de nuevo y cerró la puerta. Le dirigió una sonrisa al rubio, lo cual estremeció a éste. Esa sonrisa parecía esconder muchas cosas. Pero el rubio no atinó a pensar en que rayos pensaba su aparente salvador.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?— se obligó a preguntar el rubio. Él era un hombre de honor, y si lo habían salvado pagaría el precio.

— Nada.

— ¿Nada?— preguntó el otro incrédulo.

— Aunque te cueste creerlo así es. No quiero nada por ahora. De hecho, creo que yo te haré un favor.

— ¿Eh?

— Te molestan, no es así. Bueno yo puedo solucionarlo— dijo a tiempo que un haz de luz ocultaba su mirada tras sus gafas—. Solo necesito que apenas te des cuenta de que se alejan de ti continúes con lo que sea que esté pasando. Si no lo haces arruinarías el plan. Además debes estar dispuesto a todo, ¿lo estás Wolfram von Bielefeld?

— ¿Qué planeas? ¿Y qué quieres decir con que continue?— preguntó aún con desconfianza.

— No Bielefeld, no puedo decirte— negó con la cabeza—, ya lo entenderás cuando suceda. Además si te lo digo le quitaría la diversión. Confía en mí. No será nada que te desagrade. Y bien ¿quieres que te ayude?

— Has lo que sea necesario. Solo quiero que se alejen cuanto antes.

— Así será— dijo con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso Bielefeld?

Wolfram miró el objeto que tenía en su mano y recordó por qué había pasado todo eso. Tenía que entregarle ese celular a Yuuri, así que salió de la habitación, pero antes de entrar a la suya Murata lo llamó.

— Bielefeld, ¿alguien te ha dicho te ves muy sexi mojado?— preguntó maliciosamente.

Wolfram se sonrojó ante ese comentario, pero no dijo nada y continuó su camino.

Llegó a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Justo en ese momento Yuuri estaba saliendo del baño, completamente vestido.

— ¡Enclenque!, tardaste mucho— dijo fingiendo que lo había esperado todo ese tiempo.

— Lo siento— dijo Yuuri.

— Toma— dijo lanzándole el celular a la cara.

Por suerte, Yuuri contaba con unos estupendos reflejos, y logró atrapar el objeto.

— Te divierte tirarme cosas ¿verdad?— dijo, pero como el rubio no lo lanzó con demasiada fuerza no se molesto. Luego vio que cosa había atrapado.

— Muy gracioso, Wolf— dijo enseñándole el teléfono.

— Te lo regalo.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Este cell cuesta tres veces más que el que rompiste! ¡No puedo…

— Ya no lo utilizo. Además está muy pasado de moda— cortó al otro chico.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta y dijo:

— Veo que quieres encontrar la cafetería tú solo— y salió de la habitación.

— ¡No! ¡Espera Wolf!— gritó mientras corría detrás de su compañero, que ya había emprendido el camino hacia la cafetería.

— Von Bielefeld, creo que tu también llegarás tarde— dijo Murata viendo su reloj.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Yo tengo clase hasta la segunda hora, pero tú por otro lado ya vas veinte minutos tarde.

— ¿En serio? En lo que tardo en llegar ya pasó media hora. Lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir. Después de todo es la primera clase— dijo dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio.

— Ni un "gracias"— dijo para sí el moreno después de que Wolfram desapareció tras la puerta—. Bueno, por lo menos el primer paso está completo.

Y sin más, él también se metió en su cuarto.

_**Gracias por leer!!!!!!!**_

_**Y perdonen por no saber cómo organizar el tiempo pero la verdad me hago bolas con las horas y se me olvidan (tengo una pésima memoria), así que si encontraron algún error con respecto a no duden en decírmelo. **_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a todas las personas que han estado siguiendo este fic desde que lo publique(en especial a Yuki, sin la cual este fic no se hubiera podido realizar). Y no se preocupen, aunque me tarde les aseguro que lo voy a terminar.**_

_**De nuevo, gracias!!!!!!**_

13


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

Había pasado un mes desde que Shibuya Yuuri llegara a la escuela Sakurawa, el colegio para chicos más prestigiado de todo Japón. Yuuri luego se enteraría que Bob, un viejo amigo de la familia, les "prestó" dinero después de una "amena" platica con Jennifer, la madre del japonés. Digo "prestó" porque con las ganas que tenía de volver a ver a la mujer, prefería mil veces que no se lo devolviera.

Pero retornando al tema principal y como todos sabrán, Yuuri había conseguido de alguna manera que ni el mismo recordaba, volverse novio del chico más codiciado del colegio, Wolfram von Bielefeld. Esto formaba parte del plan de su mejor amigo y compañero de colegio Murata Ken.

El propósito aparente era que los otros chicos ya no molestaran al rubio de ojos verdes, aunque como eso no era del todo divertido, Murata se dio el lujo de crear un plan mucho más elaborado que le permitiera entretenerse durante todo el curso. El primer paso había concluido cuando Yuuri aceptó ayudar a Wolfram. Pero ahora debía hacer unos arreglos para el siguiente paso.

— Señor director me gustaría hablar con usted después de clases— dijo el chico de gafas.

—Está bien, pasa a mi oficina cuando terminen.

— OK, gracias— dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya que no tenía la primera hora, el moreno decidió ir a descansar un poco a su habitación. En el camino se topó con sus dos juguetes, que discutían por alguna razón aún desconocida para él.

— ¡Shibuya!Von Bielefeld!— llamó acercándose a la escena—. Parece que tienen una riña de pareja. ¿Qué pasó?

— Lo que pasa es que este enclenque no sabe actuar— se quejó el rubio cruzando los brazos.

—Me niego a hacer algo como eso. ¡No quiero!— se quejó Yuuri.

La cosa está por este lado. Wolfram y Yuuri eran novios ante toda la escuela. Nadie lo negaba porque Murata Ken se había encargado de esparcir el chisme. Pero lo que ponía en duda a todos era que los dos chicos no actuaran como una pareja normal.

Al principio se creyó que era por la pena que se tiene al comenzar una relación, aunque después de un mes, y siendo la pareja del momento, todos pensaron que en realidad no se complementaban y que pronto terminarían.

Así, las invitaciones para salir que habían disminuido en un principio, nuevamente comenzaron a llegar, lo que significaba que nuestro adorado rubio tenía problemas nuevamente.

Y como es de esperarse, Wolfram no se quedó de brazos cruzados y fue con su novio a exigirle que se comportara como tal, pero los prejuicios del japonés le impedían hacer algo tan simple como tomar la mano del rubio al caminar hacia las aulas o darle un beso de despedida.

— Tan solo te quejas por eso. Vaya, no creía que fueses a retractarte. Especialmente porque tú dijiste eso de ayudar a un amigo en desgracia y demás. Pero si ya has tomado la decisión, qué más puedo hacer que tomar tu lugar en este asunto— dijo con la sonrisa más fingidamente inocente de toda su vida.

Murata sabía donde picar a la gente para que reaccionara como a él deseaba, en especial si se trataba de su buen amigo Yuuri ya que conocía el tan buen e inocente corazón de éste.

Y hablando de Yuuri, es importante mencionar que no le gustó la idea de que Murata se encargará del que era su lugar en el plan. Pero… ¿por qué?

Si le cedía el puesto a su buen amigo de la infancia, que generosamente se ofrecía a salvarle el cuello que él mismo había colocado bajo la guillotina por hablar sin pensar, ya no tendría que preocuparse de tomar de la mano al rubio o de darle un beso de despedida cuando entraran a clases. Pero…

— ¡Suéltame malito pervertido!

Gritó el rubio mientras Murata lo tomaba por la cintura y lo besaba en la mejilla.

— Ves Shibuya— dijo sin soltar a Wolfram—. A mí no me importaría en lo absoluto tomar tu papel. Aunque tendría que modificar el plan y hacer que ambos terminen en público y…

— No te molestes— dijo Yuuri con una mirada extraña. Tal parecía que algo le hubiese enfadado. ¿Podría ser el hecho de que los chicos frente a él se veían muy bien juntos?

Murata solo lo miró, cuestionándolo con la mirada a tiempo que dejaba ir al rubio.

— No me he retractado de nada de lo que dije. Ayudaré a Wolfram.

— En ese caso…

En ese momento el celular de Murata comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

— Disculpen esto es importante. Adelántense por favor. Ah, y no lo olvides Shibuya— dijo señalando las manos de los jóvenes.

Un par de chicos tomados de la mano se alejaban de otro, que al parecer tenía una llamada.

— Si.

— _¿Ya tienes todo listo?_

— Claro, ya lo tengo todo listo. Hoy hablaré con el director.

— _¿Cuándo debo estar ahí?_

— En una semana.

— _Acerca de mi pago…_

— Hablaremos de eso luego. Adiós.

Llegando al edificio de aulas, Yuuri se disponía a subir a su salón lo más rápido posible, pues el ir tomado de la mano con un chico era algo muy incomodo para él. Sin embargo el rubio se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención.

— ¿Eh?— inclinó la cabeza.

Con un suspiro de molestia Wolfram se aproximó al moreno, y sin ninguna pena le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— En serio eres pésimo actuando— susurró a su oído—. Nos vemos luego.

Y sin más se dirigió a su clase.

Yuuri se quedó petrificado. Y solo se fue el rubio, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

— ¿No vas tarde Shibuya?— preguntó Murata pasando a su lado.

Cuando había llegado allí o que había visto, eso solo lo sabía él, aunque conociendo esa bendita suerte que tiene de llegar justo en el momento indicado, podemos suponerlo no creen.

Después de dos clases, Yuuri se dirigió a su habitación. No tenía el siguiente modulo y, siendo un chico bastante responsable, tampoco tenía ningún pendiente. Cuando entró vio al rubio durmiendo plácidamente. Al parecer se había saltado alguna clase.

El moreno aún se preguntaba como su compañero, con todas las faltas que tenía, pasaba sus exámenes con excelentes notas. Era uno de los mejores promedios de todo el instituto, solo para que se imaginen.

Siguiendo con sus reflexiones se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, y es que ver al rubio dormir le había tentado a hacer lo mismo. No tardó ni cinco minutos en salir. Wolfram seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, con la camisa desabotonada dejando ver su torso desnudo. Había calor ese día, y como no podía cambiarse el uniforme hasta el final del día, seguramente Wolf había optado por ese método para estar más cómodo.

Cuando piensas las cosas demasiado, no puedes escuchar al corazón aunque éste esté gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Eso era exactamente lo que le ocurría a Yuuri. En ese momento, había un pequeño debate entre lo que deseaba, saltar sobre el rubio y besarlo con locura; y lo que pensaba, ¿por qué?, el es un chico, no debería sentir esto, ¿me estoy volviendo loco?

Sin darse cuenta, avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla. Su corazón era mucho más grande que su razón, y al parecer había ganado.

El rubio dormía. Su lenta respiración provocaba que se moviera su pecho desnudo y sus labios llamaban al moreno, que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

— Henachoco— dijo el rubio entre sueños, jalando al moreno y abrazándolo.

Yuuri estaba en problemas. Al parecer Wolf estaba tan adormilado que no se dio cuenta que había tirado a Yuuri junto con él. Esto era malo, muy malo.

Si Yuuri intentaba zafarse del abrazo lo más probable era que despertara al ahora apacible rubio, lo cual solo le causaría más problemas. Por otro lado, tener a Wolfram a lado solo le hacía pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer hace un rato. No era tan idiota como para no saber que estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero la pregunta que se repetía constantemente en su mente desde que conoció al rubio, había acto de aparición nuevamente.

¿Por qué…

…cuando duerme se ve tan lindo?

…si toma mi mano o me abraza me siento incomodo?

…me molesta que Murata se acerque a él?

Y finalmente

¿Por qué había intentado besarlo hace un momento?

Sí, tantos por qué habían rondado su mente en esos días. Y pensar en ellos solo le dio sueño, por lo que se quedó dormido en los brazos del que ahora le causaba esa confusión y dudas en su corazón.


End file.
